Live Like We're Dying
by HenryDashwood
Summary: Trevor is Afghanistan, Roxy is at home. Deals with their thoughts and a reunion for when he is home. Roxy's parents come to visit. Mother has a haunted past with the Army. How will it go down? Review.


Live like We're Dying

Note I do **not** own Army Wives, or any of the characters I have made in the story. Only the unfamiliar ones are my own creation. -

Chapter 1: Every Second Counts –

Trevor, Roxy, TJ, Finn LeBlanc. Just a usual family; except for Trevor being enlisted in the U.S Army and constantly deploying to the war zone Afghanistan. This worries Roxy mostly every day he is away, wondering if this round would be his last time there, if he would come home safe, injured or even dead. She couldn't stand that thought; she loved him so much sometimes she couldn't breathe.

Trevor was hardly worrying about them while fighting, but at night they were never off his mind. He wanted to get home and he knew how **selfish** he was since a lot of soldiers live their lives here, fighting for freedom and independence while he is at home enjoying a given family life. But he didn't mean to be, he knew how they needed him home as well. He knew how much he needed the break from all the war. He knew how much he loved Roxy and the two boys. Though they've never conceived one of their own, the one they have they lost. He's extremely happy with the ones he has now. But it didn't stop him wanting his own.

Sometimes he's even considered leaving the Army, his life, his everything. He couldn't see himself being anything but a soldier, this always changed his mind. Having Roxy's support always made things right. God, he loved her so much sometimes his head would spin.

Roxy had to look after the boys alone while he was gone sharing kid time with the other wives and husband, they were all supportive. Roxy hasn't been in Fort Marshall long, but everyone loves her Alabama personality and her love for the 'Hump bar'. Roxy always missed Trevor while being away. It's something she's slowly getting used too. Everyone tells her not to think the worse, but she's constantly waiting for phone call 'I'm sorry ma'am, Sergeant LeBlanc died in battle. I'm sorry for your loss Ma'am'. Roxy never told Trevor this, her grandfather died in war, and Trevor being deployed reminded her of her mother's face when told her father died. She couldn't face seeing the worry in Trevor's eyes.

Trevor knew something was hindering her worry when being deployed, and he was extremely concerned to why she wouldn't tell him and the excuse was always, 'Just worried of what could happen if you didn't come home' there was more to it. He did intend to find out, but he knew Roxy would open up in her own time. He loved her so much that he couldn't stand something worrying her.

Sometimes Roxy would call his cell-phone just to hear his voice, which sometimes made it worse. Because she would hope he'd answer and tell her everything will be okay and that he would be okay. It wasn't that simple and she knew it, he could never promise that as something **could** go wrong.

Both were slowly realizing they couldn't go a month without wanting to see each other.

Chapter Two: Missing Each Other

Trevor had been sitting in his bunker most of the night, picturing his perfect wife in his head. He couldn't imagine anything other than her. Tried picturing the kids, they didn't stay long though he did love them so much. He missed his wife more, how selfish was that? Some guys in his regiment saw their families once a year and he saw them more than five times a year for two months.

Roxy was staring at the empty space in the bed, wondering if he was okay. Roxy knew everything she did for this marriage was right, accepting his proposal four days after meeting. She was adamant that he was her soul-mate and she was right. He was. She's never missed anyone of her ex's as much as she misses Trevor. Roxy was so proud of Trevor and never regretted the choice for him to adopt her two children from two different fathers to make them his own. She knew deep down he was coming home and she couldn't wait.

Trevor had a week left in Afghanistan. He was so excited to get home and spin his wife around, and kiss her tell her he loves her. Take her home, make love then pick up the children and take them for an ice-cream and tell them the stories of war. That had to wait, the planning, he had to go and blow up a Taliban gang hideout. He hoped this was safe.

Roxy now had just gotten off the phone, her parents were coming up to check out her new home, unaware this was an Army base. Even that she was married to an Army man. They were staying for two weeks. 'Well there goes my plan for Trevor and me' she thought to herself. They'd be here in the morning.

Trevor was wondering about his real parents, the ones who gave him up at just 2 months of age into a foster home. He wondered if they even cared about him, he dropped the thought he couldn't care he's turned out better than them. Right now, he really could talk to Roxy.

Chapter Three: Parents Arrival

Roxy waited for them to arrive, which they did. They all seemed rather confused to the flags, the code had changed since her mother's father was enlisted.

"Roxanne!" boomed her mother, in joy as she rushed to hug her.

Roxy hugged her, "Hey Mom! Hey y'all!" boomed Roxy to her family who followed her inside.

"What is with the flags sis?" asked her 11 year old brother James.

"They're a code of ritual, in this place," told Roxy. Roxy was trying to avoid the Army talk, for now.

Mandy her mom noticed the wedding band on her finger, "Married or engaged?"

"Married!" squealed Roxy.

Paul her father's eyes widened along with all the family. Paul was the first to say something, "How long did you know this dude before marrying him?"

"Oh, four days, he's the most amazing man in the world!" beamed Roxy. Mandy knew she was in love.

"What's his name?" asked James.

"Trevor," told Roxy.

"Cool, when can we meet him?" asked Mandy.

"In a week, he's out on business," lied Roxy she didn't want to say deployed.

Trevor sat at the bunker after that round of shots fired. He knew he had four more days before even flying back. He knew that he shouldn't get too excited so he controlled it.

Meanwhile Roxy and her family were eating a meal she prepared in silence, Mandy was telling her all about her friends in Alabama. Roxy somehow wished some would come and visit. But it never happened. Roxy loved the feel of having her Mom and Dad and baby brother around.

The children were now home and Roxy told them to shush about the Army and pretend that Dads out of business she wanted it to be a surprise or at least tell them when she gained enough courage to view about the Army to her mother. They agreed and went to chat. Finn was happy talking about his bug collection while James and TJ played with the cars that he had out.

The days passed quickly Trevor was due home. Everyone saw the happiness in Roxy's eyes today, even James could feel happy.

Chapter four: The Hero Returns

Roxy had left her parents at home and had gone to the airport terminal. She saw the Army plane fly in, her heart picked up. She hoped he was not injured and safe.

A while later they all had gotten over to where their families are. The Carnal had his speech to the returning heroes then they were allowed to join their families. As the soldiers came over Roxy began to be anxious, she couldn't see Trevor at all. Then arms wrapped around her from behind her.

"Hey babe, I missed you!" said Trevor as he kissed her neck. Roxy moved around in his arms and their lips collided. Roxy didn't have any words; she just latched onto him and kissed him. Trevor hungrily kissed back.

"How about we go home and I'll make your two hours' worth the while before picking up the boys?" asked Trevor. Pamela sniggered going past them. Trevor and Roxy chuckled.

"Yeah about that…" mused Roxy, "My parents are here. They don't you're in the Army. It's a hard subject with Mom. I know I have to tell you, but it just reminds me of the look on my mother's face, something I never want my children to see."

"What are you going on about? Babe, you can tell me," told Trevor.

Roxy knew she could, "My grandfather died in Iraq when I was 7. He was deployed in the U.S Army. My mother was told like how they still do it now, each time you get deployed I worry much, much more because of him," cried Roxy. Trevor took her in his arms and hugged her, understanding her fears while comprehending his fear that he always has.

"I hope to never leave you and the boys Roxy, but it's my job. I'm born a soldier; I could never see myself elsewhere. But I know where you are coming from why you cry so much when I leave. But you need to stay strong for me Roxy, if I know you're thinking about my death, it'll probably distract me. I love you so much; my head spins when I think of you. Roxy, I could never, ever leave you intentionally," told Trevor trying to sooth her.

Roxy held on to him with the life of her, Trevor had his bag on his back so he picked her up and walked them to the car.

"You're crying, I'll drive," told Trevor placing her in the passenger seat. Roxy kissed him again, he kissed back.

Finally after five minutes of non-stop tongue action he was finally allowed to drive home. He had gotten out of the Army top which left him with a creamy sort of t-shirt. He had it in his backpack and he followed Roxy inside.

Chapter Five: Trevor the Army Man

Roxy was now in the lounge, followed in by Trevor. Her mother gasped, and James and Paul smiled.

"You married an Army man?" choked Mandy.

"Yes, because Trevor here is my soul mate, I told you that," told Roxy.

"You know how she is with the Army," grumbled James.

"Yes, James. I know," said Roxy.

"Just remember what happened to your grandfather," said Mandy.

"Yes, Mom I appreciate your concern, but really, I know what could happen. But I'm not worried because he's come home five times now, I trust him to be safe," growled Roxy.

Trevor put his arms around her, to calm her down. Roxy leant back into him. Not everything was plain sailing, but they didn't need to drag him and his wife down.

Two hours later, they were all getting along fine. Mandy had calmed down. 'Trevor the army man' he was called. Roxy had arrived home with the kids and the kids ran and tackled their father.

Trevor pretended to fall happily, "Hey boys! I missed you so much!"

"You missed Mommy more! It's always the way!" boomed Finn.

"Ha-ha, yeah, how are you both?" asked Trevor. The boys had sat on him now.

"I'm good Daddy, how are you?" asked TJ

"I'm good too Daddy," told Finn.

"I'm just so excited to be home!" smiled Trevor. Roxy's family adored the scene.


End file.
